User blog:Cdc1998/A New Face at Bullworth: Part 2
Note As many of you know I don't post on here that often, and you probably wonder, "It's like once every blue moon this guy posts." Well, I've been busy off my ass preparing stuff for my senior year of high school as well as preparing for college, because I'm trying to get colleges interested in me and try to get scholarships. I'm also in the middle of jotting down ideas for a novel I plan on writing, although I am currently stuck on a setting and character naming issue(I always have problems with naming the setting and characters) so I've decided to take a break from that, since I feel I'm putting too much stress on myself with that. Hopefully I'll be able to publish it one day, but I know I'll have to make a whole lot of revisions when I'm done with the first draft. So, I'd like to apologize for not posting much(for those of you who I've talked to over the years) and that I'll try to be on here more since I got the summer off. Now I also decided to add on to A New Face at Bullworth. Some details aren't going to make sense because for anyone who read the original will say, "Hey, he never covered that." Well this is going to take place two months after the first part, so to be honest I'm kinda going to half-ass the events in between that time. Sorry. Although for those who I've talked to over the years you'll probably notice some references to some old fanfic I use to write that I collaborated with other users on. I've kinda been rambling on, so sorry, but I just wanted to let everyone know why I am rarely on, but I'll try to be on more. I'll get onto the story now. A New Face at Bullworth: Part 2- Well, I've been at Bullworth two months now. But, things have surprisingly been going great. I've met some great people. I've been hanging out with Charlie, Michael, and their friends Jimmy Queen and Bradi. Two of their old friends came to visit too. They were named Clayton, a.k.a. C-Money, and Greg. They must be older than Michael and Charlie, since apparently they also went to Bullworth, although not by much, since they don't look like they're in their 20s yet. At first I thought Charlie and Greg were brothers since they kinda look similar and act alike. However, Michael informed me that they weren't, although he said they could be since the both of them are as thick as thieves. I also learned of some funny stories all of them have experienced. I felt like the odd man out though, since all of them have been through so many things and became great friends, while I'm just the new guy getting to know everyone. Michael's girlfriend, Nicole, also came to visit again. She's been informing all of us how college life is. So did Greg and Clayton, and due to this, Charlie has been getting more stressed out. I think he's been worried about getting into college. He sent in his information, scores, and application to the University of Cincinnati, but hasn't heard back from them yet. He's also started smoking more marijuana. Smoking pot when you're worried about getting into college, must be great for your grades. Sorry, that's the egotistical attitude I've been putting on coming out again. I've also been hanging out with the Preps, and they love that I act like a stuck up rich kid. Even though I'm rich, I hate acting stuck up. It's not how I am, and it's bullshit that I have to do it in order to fit in with people on my social standing in order to not entirely be a social outcast. Back on Charlie though, I shouldn't be judging him. The dude must be stressed out, and I'm not in his position so I really don't have a say in why he's been smoking more often. It's almost Christmas. This means I only have 6 months to go until I get out of here. Due to living in Liberty City most of my life I'm use to the cold weather, but it still sucks having to layer up just to try and stay warm. Luckily for me however, Michael & Charlie's dorm room is well insulated so whenever I stop by it's always warm. As of right now I am actually in their dorm room with them, Jimmy Queen, and Bradi. "So it's almost Christmas. Are any of you doing anything special?" I ask everyone. "Nothing much, Eddie. Just the usual: Smoke a bowl, drink, send out Christmas cards with a picture of my middle finger. You know, a nice, 'Fuck you' to everyone," Charlie says. "It's Edgar," I say, correcting him. "And don't you think that's a little harsh for the holidays?" I ask. "Maybe. Although some of the people here deserve it. This school is filled with stuck up rich kids, 'roid raging jocks, and the rest of the kids are just assholes for no reason. Don't get me wrong there are some good kids, including ourselves, but the numbers are dwindling. If Greg, Nicole, and Clayton were still here we'd still have some normal people," Charlie says. "If you think we're normal, then you must be living in a fantasy," Michael says jokingly to Charlie. "Well, Michael, we are some of the more normal ones here. Sure back in the days of our sophomore and junior years we got into a lot of altercations with people like the Punks and other cliques, but now things have died down. Let's face it: we're basically the wallflowers of the academy; We sit back and usually keep to ourselves, but we listen to our surroundings. I'm perfectly happy with being a wallflower. I'd rather be who I am than change myself to be 'popular'." "To be honest, when C-Money was here things were a lot crazier." "That I can agree with you on. Still a great guy though." "By the way, Nicole is coming by to visit tomorrow. She's on break so she'll be here for a few days. Charlie, do me a favor don't go getting all stressed out when she brings up college life again." "What do you mean by that?" "Well, we've all noticed that whenever anyone brings up college life you get all stressed out, then smoke, and you kinda just sit there like a rock for the rest of the day," Bradi says to Charlie. "Well, it just stresses me out. I start thinking of all of the work I'll have to do, finals, and everything else, and I freak out. So I smoke to ease my nerves. I didn't know it bothered you guys that much. I'll cut back on it," Charlie says. "You really should. It's not that good for you to be baked 24/7," Jimmy Queen says to Charlie. "It's good that Nicole is coming. I need to talk to her about something. Also I'm kinda worried I haven't heard back from UC yet," Charlie says. "Just give it a few days man. I'm sure you'll hear back from them," I say to Charlie. "Thanks, Edgar," Charlie responds. I know that Charlie is really stressed out, but he shouldn't get that worked up just over college. I know it's important and all, but it's just college. What I think is really stressing him out the most is that he hasn't gotten a letter back from UC. I know he really wants to be accepted into UC, and I know he most likely will. I think he chose UC because he's originally from Cincinnati, so he's probably homesick. He must miss his hold family members and friends. He told me he has friends back home he still keeps in contact with. He always mentions this one girl too. Maybe it's an old friend, maybe it's an ex. It's not really my place to ask him. Back onto his college situation, I know he'll most likely get into UC. Especially for his major. Charlie wants to major in English with a focus in Creative Writing, so he most likely wants to become a writer. I've actually read some of his work, and he's a good writer. I'd love to see one of his books end up being published. He deserves it, especially since he spends countless hours writing and then re-editing said writing to try to improve it. The next day I was in the lunchroom when something I would have never thought would occur actually occurred: They actually had decent food. I mean, this actually surprised me! For the past two months I've been eating food that looks like it came from a trough on a farm, but now I had something slightly less disgusting! It's a miracle. At least none of the food ruins any of my Aquaberry clothing. I got my tray of food and began to walk over to Michael, Jimmy Queen, and Bradi's table when I was stopped by Justin, a member of my clique. "Edgar, what are you doing eating with those paupers? Come and sit over here with us," Justin says. "I would but I have Michael here doing my Trig homework. Sorry, but I'd rather make sure he doesn't make it look like a monkey did it," I respond, obviously lying. "Alright then, carry on," Justin says. I then go and sit down next to Michael and the others, who seem rather pleased to see me. "Hey, Edgar," Bradi says. "Let me guess, Preps hassling you to sit with them and then stare at you crazy when you sit over here?" Michael asks. "Yes," I say. "I had to make up a lie saying that you were doing my trig homework. I hate having to lie though. Why can't they just accept that there are some preps that aren't totally stuck up?" "That's the Preps for you. Sometimes I feel as if their outlook is, 'If you're not like us, then get the hell out.' And due to that, we're not as popular as them," Jimmy Queen says. "I'm fine being the way I am. You know, I could've been popular, but I'd rather stick around with you lovable idiots than have to pretend to be someone else. Charlie could've been popular too, except he doesn't take shit from people, and that's a reason he's still somewhat hated here. Mostly though everyone gets along with him, except the Preps and Punks. I guess you're the rare exception, Edgar," Michael says. I then notice Charlie walk in. His hair is somewhat messy and he is sporting a Jimi Hendrix t-shirt over a black thermal shirt, as well as a pair of jeans and low tops. He sees us and begins walking over, until he gets stopped by Derby, the leader of my clique. "Have another smoked lunch now did we, Charles?" Derby asks Charlie, referencing the fact that he smokes. "What's it to you, Harrington? It doesn't affect you in any way. And just for your information, I did not," Charlie retorts. "Well I don't like the imagine burnouts give to this prestigious academy," Derby responds, with a cocky smirk on his face. "Oh, yeah? Well fuck you, and all these other trust fund jerkoffs," Charlie says. He then swipes the apple from Derby's tray, takes a bite from it, and begins walking away, giving the Preps the middle finger as he does so. I chuckle at this. "I don't know how you put up with them, Edgar," He continues as he sits down at the table. "Charlie, do you make it your goal to piss off the preps daily?" Bradi jokingly asks Charlie. "You know me, Bradi. Although, I think I really piss them off due to the fact that I'm friends with old Edgar here," Charlie says. "Hey dude, do you have the spare dorm key on you?" Michael asks Charlie. "Yeah. You need it?" Charlie asks. "Nicole's coming today so I wanted to clean up the room to make it look presentable." "Alright," Charlie says, and hands Michael a key. Just then a prefect, the 'law abiding' security of the academy, walks up and points to Charlie. "You, you're needed in the office. You have mail waiting," the Prefect says to Charlie. "Alright. Well, later guys," Charlie says. Charlie then walks out of the cafeteria. I continue to talk with Michael and the others until the bell rings. I then get up to report to my next class, French. After a very boring lecture about ordering food in French, the final bell rings. I rush out of class to go report back to Harrington House for a well needed nap. Trust me, if you had to sit through that class, you'd feel the same way. A few hours later Michael called me to accompany him to pick up Nicole from the airport. We go and pick her up, and then return to the academy, where we meet up with Bradi and Jimmy Queen. We then make our way back to the Boy's Dorm. As soon as we get up the stairs and go down the hall to Michael & Charlie's dorm room everyone hears '80s music playing from within the room. I believe it was Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Tears for Fears. Michael let's out a sigh and then unlocks the door. When he pushes it open we all see Charlie dancing around and singing along to the song. I chuckle at this while Bradi and Nicole bust out laughing. "Only Charlie would do something like this," Nicole says. "Really, Charlie? Tears for Fears?" Michael asks. "What can I say man? I'm an old soul. But screw it, I really don't care what you have to say about how stupid I look," Charlie says. "Oh yeah? Now why do you say that?" Michael asks. "Mi amigo, I've been accepted!" Charlie screams excitingly. "Shut up! You're serious?!" "Hell yeah!" "That's great man! I'm proud of you! Our little Charlie is going to be a Bearcat." "Who the hell you calling, 'little'? Ah, screw it! I'm so excited! I finally got accepted!" "We knew you would. Like I said, it would probably just take a few days to hear back. It's great you heard back this early though. Congrats, Charlie," I say to Charlie. "Thanks, Edgar. I-I still can't believe I got accepted. Finally, I can go to college. I got to let Patrick know about this," Charlie says. "Who's Patrick?" I ask. "You may have seen him around campus. He's a 6'5 tall guy with long brown hair. He's an old friend of ours. Hell, on his first day him and Charlie got into a huge fight the entire school watched. But sometime later they made amends and ended up becoming good friends," Michael says. That's when it hit me: The giant guy I say heading towards Charlie's room on my first day was Patrick. "Wait, you're friends with that guy even after you fought with him?" I ask. "Edgar, it's not the first time it's happened. But, that's a story for another day. You know what would make this better though?" "What would that be?" "Listening to the song by Heroes by David Bowie while smoking. I think I deserve to unwind after being so stressed out." "I think your Bowie CD is in your car, Charlie," Michael says. "Well then I'll go get it. Before I go though, Nicole, I was wondering could I talk to you real quick," Charlie says. Everyone kinda stares at him crazy, since it was out of the blue. "Sure, Charlie. What's up?" Nicole asks. "Would you mind if I talk to you in private?" Charlie asks. "Alright then," Nicole says. Charlie and Nicole then walk out into the hall. I hear Charlie say the following before he closes the door: "Listen, I need your advice on something." "Hmm, I wonder what that's about," Bradi says. "I don't know. I'll have to ask Nicole when she comes back in," Michael says. I decide to keep what I heard to myself, since it's not my place to ask what is happening. A few minutes later Nicole walks in and Michael and Bradi pester her trying to get an answer for what Charlie was talking with her about, although she refuses to say, but claims that Charlie will tell them himself later. Soon after that Charlie arrives with his David Bowie CD, puts it in the stereo, and turns on the song Heroes. He then proceeds to pack a bowl and begin smoking it. Around two hours later I decide to call it a day and head back to Harrington House. I tell everyone goodbye and then begin making my way back. When I get to my room I change my clothes and then prepare to get ready to go to sleep. Boy, today has been an interesting day. I'm happy that Charlie got accepted into UC, although I am slightly curious about what he was asking Nicole for advice for. But again, it's not really my place to ask. Besides, Nicole said Charlie will tell us so I'll eventually find out. I hope nothing bad has happened to him. I would hate for anything bad to happen to him, or any of the others. I consider them all my friends, and I hope they consider me the same. I finally feel that I've fit in and found my place, although I wish I could be myself without having to act very stuck up. It's not me, and I hate having to do it. Hopefully, I won't have to do it anymore.